To Read You Like A Book
by TheNameToNeverBeForgotten
Summary: Meito and Luki just went out to be with each other for a quick hang out. And there was a hint from Luki that he possibly wanted to be in a relationship with the other. Luki comes back home blushing and Mikuo wants to find out why his face matched his hair.


"Luki, Luki, Luki, Luki," Mikuo pestered the older.  
"What?" Luki replied, rather annoyed.  
"Why are you blushing?" Mikuo asked with a grin.  
Luki flinched, blushing a bit more from the faint blush he had earlier. "I am not blushing!" he denied. The younger chuckled.  
"Yes you are. What did Meito and you do?" the teal haired teen asked.  
"Must you know everything?!" the pink haired young adult asked.  
Mikuo smiled brightly, "Of course I do, silly!"  
Luki growled under his breath. He stood up from the couch and walked toward his room. Mikuo frowned slightly and then also got up. He tackled the older. "Come on just tell me! I won't tell anyone else, and you know that!" he pestered.  
"I'll tell you some other time," Luki replied. The other pouted at that response.  
"Did you confess? Did he do something with you? If you know what I mean. Did he ask you out? Did he friend zone you? Did you almost confess and you're now extremely emba-"  
Luki covered Mikuo's mouth to shut him up. "If you must know it's the latter," he replied, hoping that would get the other off his case.  
Mikuo smiled, "Awww that's so cute! How did he react? Did he ignore it? Did he treat it well? Did he slightly con-"  
Luki covered Mikuo's mouth again, with more force. "He held no reaction that I could tell," he said looking down. Mikuo blinked, not expecting that as a response. This time the teen only nodded, and didn't try to speak. Luki sighed. He pushed Mikuo off of him gently and got up. He headed toward his room again. He successfully got in his room without any interruption. He laid down on his bed and covered his face with the pillow.  
After a while Mikuo entered Luki's room. "What do you want?" Luki asked without looking at Mikuo or removing his face from the pillow.  
"I just want to let you know that I'm sure things will go well between you two. Though what am I supposed to know..."  
Luki removed the pillow from his face and threw it at Mikuo as he sat up. "What is with the typically hyper and energetic and somewhat annoying person being all sappy and somewhat depressed?"  
Mikuo got hit by the pillow and flinched slightly at the other's words. "What?! Oh so I cannot be concerned for my friend?"  
Luki shook his head. "I didn't say that. It's just odd okay?" he replied as he laid back down. Mikuo sighed softly.  
"Luki, I know more about what is going on with your relationship with Meito now. So you listen to me. Everything will be fine! Now you stop being all depressed because I don't like seeing you depressed and I'm sure Meito wouldn't want to see you depressed either," Mikuo stated while pouting slightly.  
Luki blinked and looked at Mikuo. "What do you mean you know more?"  
Mikuo impatiently tapped his foot. "I mean that I know both sides of the story. Now shush. Just to let you know, Meito thinks it's adorable once you blush," he said before he left.  
Luki flinched and blushed lightly. He quickly got out of his bed and went after Mikuo. "Did you just talk to him before you talked to me?"  
Mikuo laughed a bit, "No, I already knew this because he told me before hand." Mikuo said as he stuck his tongue out at the other and continued walking. Luki froze after Mikuo said that. Already knew? What is up with that kid and already know things before him? He admits, it bugs him. At least it bugged him once he is involved in the mix. He leaned against the wall and sighed.  
Meito was walking down the hall. Not really sure what to think about what his sister told him. "Was that really a slight confession?" Meito thought aloud. Luki blinked once he heard Meito's voice and looked down that direction of the hall. Meito saw Luki and flinched slightly. "Please don't tell me you heard that.."  
"Heard what? You asking yourself if something really was a slight confession?" Luki replied, with slight annoyance towards Mikuo still.  
Meito looked down and sweat dropped, "Yea...you heard then."  
"Did you ask Meiko about what happened earlier and are kinda doubting it?" Luki said as he looked away blushing slightly. Meito flinched, still shocked about how easily the other was able to read him.  
"Stop knowing what happens with me before I tell you, it's kinda creepy," Meito stated.  
"It's not my fault you're a bit easy to read," Luki replied.  
"You most certainly aren't. Which is why I always have to ask Meiko about your actions," Meito replied sticking his tongue out a bit at the other. Luki face palmed.  
"Don't you think you would be better off asking Luka or Mikuo?" Luki asked. He then blushed a bit realizing exactly what he was giving the other permission to do.  
"That didn't really come to mi-Wait. Did you just give me permission to learn more about you through others and not through you?" Meito questioned the other look at him dumbfounded.  
Luki flinched and blushed lightly, "W-well it's all really up to yo- Hah you also admitted something! You admitted that you want to learn more about me."  
Meito laughed a bit. "You know something I just realized? We're both pathetic," he said with a smile.  
"As much as I would like to disagree to something like that I have to agree," Luki replied as he looked down and sweat dropped. Meito laughed a bit.  
"And there is nothing wrong with that," Meito stated as he stood right in front of Luki. He pulled the pink haired male in close for a hug.  
"Are you drunk?" Luki asked a bit unamused.  
Meito scoffed, "How would you even thi- Okay I admit I'm acting a bit odd. But I'm not drunk."  
Luki shook his head. Meito pouted slightly. "You know what Mr. Pink Haired man-"  
"Mr. Pink Haired man?" Luki questioned, cutting the other off.  
"Okay then. Mr. Megurine. I would like to take you out on a date."  
"If you're not drunk...Are you sick? Not feeling well? A bit delusional?"  
Meito pouted. "Luki! I'm fine, just say yes or no! I really just want to go out with you." Meito flinched slightly once he said that and blushed.  
Luki blushed and looked away from Meito. "S-sure. I-I'll go out with you."  
"You don't sound all too thrilled," Meito commented pouting slightly.  
Luki flinched slightly. He sighed softly. He then grabbed the brunette's face and leaned into kiss him. They both blushed at act the pink haired male. The brunette kissed back. Luki pulled away from the kiss. "Is that convincing enough?"  
Meito smiled and nuzzled the other. "You're first answer was plenty fine. I was just toying with you."  
Luki narrowed his eyes, "Of course..."  
Meito chucked, "I guess I'm not all that easy to read after all."  
"Don't flatter yourself," Luki replied.  
"Why not? I managed to get you to belong to me, and got a kiss out of it too," the brunette countered.  
"Yea yea, whatever," the younger of the two sighed.


End file.
